The Fic Before Christmas
by CelestialRabbit
Summary: A special One-Shot for Christmas! A parody on the popular Christmas Poem, "Twas the Night Before Christmas". Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!


**Chrissy: (sitting in front of fireplace with coco) Well, looks like Christmas is here again!  
Knuckles: (rolls eyes) You wrte a Christmas special, didn't you?  
Chrissy: (grins) Yup!  
Shadow: (groans)  
Sonic: WHY? WHY ME?  
Chrissy: (raises eyebrow) Why you what, Sonic?  
Sonic: Why did you have to be a fan of ME?  
Chrissy: (laughs) Look, just read the fic, and then we can open presents.  
Sonic: (perks up) Presents? You said nothing about presents!  
Chrissy: Yes presents, but you have to read first.  
Shadow: (runs to computer) Me first!  
Sonic: (shoves) No, me first!  
Shadow: (shoves back) Outta my way faker!  
Chrissy: (sighs) Ah, Christmastime...  
Knuckles: (sweatdrops) R&R people!**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the author's house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even Eggman that louse.  
The stockings were hung by the computer with care,  
In hopes that some candy would appear from thin air.

The characters were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of plot bunnies danced in their heads.  
And Knuckles and I, blankets all in a wrap  
Had just settled our brains for one helluva nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to make those damned punks scatter.  
Away to the window I flew like a dragon's flame,  
Grabbed my shotgun on the way and began to take aim.

The moon shined on the snow, like a flashlight on the metal  
Of the tornado, the cyclone, or Amy's brass kettle.  
I stared at the sky in dumbstruck disbelief,  
A fat man in the sky! It's Eggman, that thief!

No, wait! I'm mistaken! Upon further review,  
I can tell that's not Eggman as he comes into view.  
It's a sleigh! Drawn by eight reindeer… WTF?  
Santa doesn't exist! What is this? Dumb luck?

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away, all!"

OMG! It _is_ Santa! I just can't believe it!  
We _haven't _been lied to! There he is! I can see it!  
Santa's little red sleigh, full of toys, all for us!  
Flying through the air, like a little air bus!

He lands on the roof, the deer prancing and pawing,  
And off in the distance, I hear a crow cawing.  
I dash down the stairs, as fast as I'll go,  
But old St. Nick'll beat me down there, I know.

Behind me I hear the characters stirring  
I hear Sonic groan; I hear Shadow's Grrr-ing.  
I hear footsteps approaching softly behind my back,  
But I ignore them as I watch Santa open his pack.

"Chrissy? What is it? What's going on?"  
I ignore their questions, watching Santa with awe.  
Behind me, the others discover him too.  
"I knew it!" cries Cream. "I told you! I told you!"

"No way!" I hear Sonic say with a laugh,  
And similar disbelieving reactions from half.  
The rest of the group, eyes sparkling with wonder,  
Murmur excitedly like quiet thunder.

He looked over to us, And with a huge grin,  
Began to drop presents for us and our kin.  
Colorfully gift wrapped, they gleamed in the light,  
And we all rejoiced in silent delight.

And finally, after the last stocking was filled,  
Turned to all eight of us, all eight strong willed.  
He gave us a wink and then dashed out the door,  
And we ran to the windows, wanting to see more.

He hopped in his sleigh, gave the reigns a quick snap,  
And they zoomed through the air before you could say "ZAP!"  
But we heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

**Shadow: Done!  
Sonic: Me too! Presents! NOW!  
Chrissy: (rolls eyes) They're under the tree...  
Sonic: YES! (runs to tree and rips wrapping paper of present) NEW RUNNING SHOES! YES!  
Shadow: (opens present) UZIS! With 50 rounds! YESS!  
Tails: A toolkit! WOOHOO!  
Cream: Aww! A cute little chao dolly! It looks just like Cheese!  
Amy: A portrait of Sonic! How did you know?  
Chrissy: (smiles) Glad you like 'em!  
Knuckles: What about me? (frowns)  
Chrissy: (grins mischieviously) You get yours later...  
Knuckles: (grins and chuckles)  
Chrissy: Well, here's wishing all of my readers and friends a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!  
All: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Knuckles: And R&R!  
**


End file.
